The present invention relates to a low profile interface for portable electronic devices. In particular, the present invention pertains to a low profile, versatile and reliable interface for docking portable electronic devices with a docking station to facilitate recharging of power source, auxiliary power and transfer of data.
Portable electronic devices such as cellular telephones, electronic organizers and lately audio players have achieved reduction in size and weight while offering increased functions as a result of advances in semiconductor designs. A bottle neck to further miniaturization in portable electronic devices is the availability of reliable and low profile docking interface for the purposes of recharging of power source and transfer of data. At the same time, the incentive to reduce the size and weight continues to grow for portable electronic devices.
Existing docking interfaces for portable electronic devices comprises of well known male and female connectors whose high profile poses severe constraints in size reduction and design consideration. Other existing docking interface for portable electronic devices are less reliable as the contacts are exposed to the ambient environment and electrical connectivity is not assured after repeated usage.
It is an object of the present invention to feature a low profile and reliable docking interface for portable electronic devices in order to meet size and weight design considerations.
It is a further object of the present invention to feature a low profile and reliable docking interface for portable electronic devices to facilitate the recharging of power source and transfer of data.
It is yet another object of the present invention to feature a low profile and reliable docking interface for portable electronic devices that are not only economical but also sourceable readily.
The present invention is a docking interface for portable electronic devices that feature at least a printed circuit board (PCB) contact and a set of spring loaded contact pins for facilitating the recharging of power source and transfer of data between the devices and their hosts. Because of the thickness of a PCB and the retraction of the spring loaded pins, the overall profile of the present invention is reduced to a minimum. At the same time, the reliability of the contact between the portable device and the docking station is assured. As such, the present invention offers an economical and reliable solution for docking interface in portable electronic devices that permit further reduction in size and weight without imposing constraints on the availability of increased functionality.